Flustered
by baconfruit
Summary: Hannah and Neville throughout their years at Hogwarts. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The humble, discreet beginnings of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Our story begins in 5th year.

This is my first ever FF, so please tell me what you think of it. I know Hannah/Neville isn't very popular so I will appreciate all of your reviews, thanks!

Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing JK Rowling's amazing characters.

**Chapter 1**

Hannah Abbott was trying to finish her days work in Herbology. Having not finished cleaning up after her group made a mess re-potting the plants. She was reaching for her wand when she saw a vine covered in thorns reaching out for her wrist. Her blonde hair whipped around as she screamed and ran for the door.

Hannah panted with her back leaning against the door to keep it shut. She heard a yell of, "Hey!" from the next greenhouse over; it was followed by quick-paced footsteps. The girl turned to see Neville Longbottom emerging and jogging over to her. He looked at her up and down, presumably checking for blood and/or other injuries. Not seeing anything he calmly asked, "Hannah, what happened? What was that scream?"

Hannah suddenly lost the power to speak.

_Neville just said my name. That's the first time he's ever said my name._

Her mouth was gaping as she thought this and Neville wondered if there was something wrong with her voice. Hannah blinked and stammered, "The… tentacle… plant… out… my wrist…" She looked down at her right wrist and rubbed it with her left hand, inspecting it.

Trying to regain some composure she cleared her throat, still not looking at Neville. She said, "Doesn't look like it got me." She shrugged trying to look nonchalant. Now looking at her feet and no longer rubbing her wrist; she mumbled something about having to go and turned to run off when Neville stopped her.

He peered down at her wrist, red from her rubbing it and asked, "The Venomous Tentacula?"

She managed a small squeak as he gently raised her arm to take a look himself. Hannah froze, not wanting to leave any more.

_He's holding my hand. He is holding my hand. I don't care if he doesn't realize it, I'm going to remember this._

Neville furrowed his brow, glaring at her arm. He sighed and loosened his grip. Hannah pulled her hand back very reluctantly and looked at him. "I guess you're right. But you can't be too careful when it comes to Venomous Tentacula."

Hannah was staring at his brown eyes and said quietly, "Thanks, Neville." And she turned to go, when the boy stopped her again.

"You hate Umbridge, yeah?"

"Who doesn't," she retorted quickly.

"Well," Neville said reaching an arm up to scratch his neck and muss his hair, "There's this meeting tonight at the Hogs Head, I'm not quite sure I can explain it… It's Harry, Ron and Hermione starting this thing…"

Oh, Neville, why do you have to play with your hair like that right in front of me?

"… This sort of Defence Against the Dark Arts thing… Do you think you would like to come?" Neville trailed of and looked to Hannah for a response.

"Harry Potter?" Hannah asked, although she was fairly sure of the answer.

"Yeah, the one and only," Neville said with a smile.

Hannah nodded, "For sure I'll be there."

_Why would I pass up the chance to be near Neville Longbottom outside of class, in Hogsmeade no less!_

"Great," Neville said with delight then turned, gesturing ahead of him, "I'll walk you back to your dorm now, yeah? Wouldn't want you getting' another scare like that." He pointed his thumb towards the greenhouse.

Hannah blushed and stepped away from the door, relieved that it had sealed itself. They walked the corridors for a small while in silence until they reached the hidden entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Hannah stopped and cleared her throat, "Now I guess this is where we part."

Neville looked around; not seeing anything he thought could be the entrance, "Huh?"

Hannah scoffed at him, "Surely you didn't think I was going to let you see where our secret quarters are?"

Neville shrugged, disappointed, "Guess not."

The blonde waved Neville away and said, "I'll see you tonight." She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before speaking the password and descending into the underground dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Chapter 2**

Neville and Hannah went to their first Dumbledore's Army meeting together. None of her close friends were interested but Hannah signed up right away.

He opened the Room of Requirement door for her, as she had never summoned it before. The room was amazing, it was perfectly equipped for spell practice. Hannah had never been confident in charms class; she usually got it but not with ease like some of the others students.

So in their first meeting when Harry told them to partner up and practice, Hannah looked hopefully over at Neville. Although, Neville had already paired up with Seamus Finnigan. She ended up practicing that day with Ernie MacMillan, a fellow Hufflepuff.

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

A few weeks in to the DA, Harry decided to teach them how to create a patronus charm. When Hannah looked to Neville, she was surprised to see him looking back. She walked over to him and asked shyly, "Did you- did you want to practice together today?"

Neville's face flushed a bit and he gave a little grunt, not wanting to speak. Hannah lightly giggled and led him somewhat away from the others so they were in their own little space.

She looked up and asked him, "Do you have your memory?"

He looked puzzled a moment before he nodded and said, "Yeah, I think I've got one. Have you?"

Hannah thought; she tried to remember the last moment she felt truly blissful. She thought of greeting her parents after getting home from Hogwarts last summer and said, "Mhm, I've got a pretty good one." She nudged him lightly and said, "Why don't you go first?"

Neville looked apprehensive. Then Harry piped up and shouted, "Allow your happy memory to fill you up." This lightened Neville's facial expression substantially.

He closed his eyes, focusing before saying, "Expecto Patronum," a silvery white mist came out of Neville's wand.

"Wow," she reached over and touched his arm, "That's amazing. Go on, try again." She blushed realizing that her hand was still on his arm and she removed it.

He cleared his throat and chanted again, "Expecto Patrunum," This time; a more solid looking silvery white blob emerged.

Hannah's eyes were wide as she admired Neville and his work. Then he nodded at her and said, "You have a go now, yeah?"

Hannah took a deep breath and let her happy memory of her family fill her up, "Expecto Patronum," she said with force. Nothing happened. She looked at Neville who urged her to go again. She steadied her hand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" Again, nothing happened. Neville had at least gotten mist out of his wand.

She looked at him with sad eyes and he said, "Maybe your memory isn't happy enough. Try to think of the most recent time you were filled with joy."

_When you held my hand. Could that be enough?_

Hannah flicked her blonde hair out of her face and thought of the butterflies in her stomach when Neville was checking her over for injuries. She spoke the charm and a small, faint lion cub came out of her wand and then vanished out of the air.

She looked at Neville wide-eyed who was staring at the spot her patronus had vanished from. She reached up and pulled him in for a tight hug. His face turned red before he placed his hands on her back. She let go of him and jumped up and down, "I never thought I could do that!"

Neville looked at her with a shocked expression still on his face and murmured, "And you said mine was amazing." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, "Go on now, you try, I want to know what animal yours is."

Neville looked at her reluctantly, "Okay," he mumbled. He faced straight ahead of him and concentrated, "Expecto Patronum." Another silvery blob emerged from his wand.

Hannah looked at him and said apprehensively, "A happier thought maybe?" He nodded then looked to her and smirked.

He turned forward and spoke the charm again. This time, a bear emerged from his wand, slightly stronger than Hannah's cub. Everyone looked over at this sight and started applauding. Hannah discreetly tugged on his sleeve. All the other Gryffindors were first to come and pat him on the back, telling him how cool and amazing that was. Neville's face was flushed from all the compliments.

The crowd, now surrounding Neville had pushed Hannah farther away from him. She couldn't hear very clearly what was said but she thought she heard someone ask him what he thought of, and she could have sworn she heard Neville say, "Hannah hugging me," but she shook this thought out of her mind. That couldn't possibly be what he said.

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

Hannah and Neville started pairing up more in DA meetings and even started sitting next to each other in Herbology. Hannah was really thankful for his help in Herbology, a subject she had never been the best at; which was now becoming her favourite subject.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was super fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Chapter 3**

When Neville and the other DA members returned from the Ministry, they were immediately admitted to the hospital wing. Hannah got word that Neville was in there with a broken nose and incredibly exhausted. As soon as she heard this news, she practically ran to the hospital wing to see him.

Madam Pomfrey stopped her in her tracks, "Where do you think you're going, Miss Abbott?"

Hannah had no idea what to say, "I- I'm here to s- see Neville Longbottom." She stammered.

"Longbottom's asleep." She replied sternly.

Hannah looked utterly devastated. Then quietly, she asked, "Can I just see him, please?"

Madam Pomfrey gave an annoyed sigh, "Don't wake the patients," she snapped before leading Hannah to the beds. Hannah turned when she saw Neville fast asleep in his bed. She found a chair and levitated it silently to Neville's bedside.

The Hufflepuff didn't sleep in her dorm that night. Hannah stayed awake a while and listened to his light snores. Then she simply dozed in her chair beside her crush. Morning crept in along with Madam Pomfrey, who simply ignored the fact that Hannah was there.

Neville let out a few grunts and stirred a couple times in his sleep, no doubt dreaming about what had happened. After stirring a few times, Neville awakened fully. When he woke and saw Hannah's face peering at him, he was startled. Sleepily he said, "Hannah? What are you doing here?"

It suddenly hit Hannah that maybe he didn't want her there. Her face was red as she became flustered, having been caught waiting at Neville's bedside. She scrambled for her bag on the floor and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Neville. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And, you are. Okay, good, bye now, I'll see you in Herbology." She realized how stupid that sounded immediately after she had said it. Classes would be over now that Umbridge was gone and Dumbledore had not yet returned.

Hannah started to rise from her chair when Neville stuck out a hand to stop her from leaving. She sat back down slowly and apprehensively. He turned his head to look at her, confused, "Have you been here all night?

Hannah turned her head away and nodded.

Neville turned his head back to face the ceiling and put his hands behind his head. Hannah glanced around the room, where everyone else seemed to be asleep still. She looked down at her hands, which were sitting in her lap, "Neville" she piped up after an awkward silence.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you," She paused and Neville turned his head to look at her again, "Can you tell me what happened at the ministry? I mean, I've heard part of the story, but I'd much rather you tell me the whole story." Neville sat up in his bed, fully awake now. Hannah could see a clearly defined scar on the bridge of his nose where it had been broken.

_I wonder if he'll get that healed or keep it, as a sort of 'battle scar'_

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

Hannah let him finish his recounting of the story, and by the time he was finished, the others had woken up and Neville had lain back down. She stared in amazement at Neville and whispered, "Wow, you're so brave."

Neville turned bright red and said, "Harry's the brave one. I was just there."

She heard Harry scoff, "You were not 'just there' Neville, you actually helped a lot. You were really great at stunning those death eaters."

Neville turned in his bed to face away from Hannah. She heard him mumble something about doing more to Bellatrix and she saw him shudder. It brought tears to her eyes to see him like this. She wished she could embrace him and tell him what a great job he did; but she couldn't. Even then, she didn't know what to say about Bellatrix, Neville had never mentioned that name before.

The girl reached out a hand and rubbed his shoulder and back consolingly. She tried not to think about the fact that she was rubbing Neville's back and tried to focus on making him feel better. "Neville," she said to him softly, "You did really well in there, you're a true Gryffindor."

This brought a smile to Neville's face so he turned back to face her. They both stayed like that a little while, gazing at each other. Then Neville sat up and looked around; the others appeared to have gone back to sleep. Neville looked at Hannah and furrowed his brow, "You actually stayed here all night?"

"Yes," Hannah replied shyly.

"Why?" Neville blurted out immediately.

She looked at him, wondering if he was joking but the look on his face was completely serious. Hannah looked down at her hands again and said fairly quickly, "Well yesterday, I heard that you lot were caught by Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad but broke free somehow to go to the Ministry. No one knew why you had gone but we all pretty well assumed that it had something to do with You-Know-Who." She took a small pause for breath before starting again, "I got so worried when you weren't back after midnight… Then when I got word that you were here I came as fast as I could. I practically had to beg Madam Pomfrey to let me in."

She looked up from her hands to meet Neville's eyes, which were staring at her. "You were worried? About me?"

"Well, yes," the blonde said, bemused.

He looked down at his lap and ran a hand through his hair, "Wow," he said in such a faint whisper that Hannah guessed it was more for Neville's ears than her own. She giggled at this.

Neville then cleared his throat, trying to sound like the 'true Gryffindor' he was, "Hannah?"

"Yes," Hannah said a little too enthusiastically.

"Could I maybe send you a- an owl or two… over the summer?"

Her eyes lit up, "Oh," she said in a high voice, "I'd love to keep in touch with you over the summer."

Neville smiled back, "Great."

"I look forward to it. Now, you should probably get some more rest after what you've been through." She stood and touched the scar on his nose lightly; Neville let out a small whimper. Hannah pulled her hand back instinctively and asked, "Did that hurt? Oh, I'm sorry,"

"No," Neville said waving his hands at her, "No, I just- you're not going to stay with me?"

Hannah silently moved back to her chair his bedside and sat down.

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

They were inseparable the week left at school before the train ride home.

**A/N: Okay so what do you guys think? Do you like having it all Hannah's POV or should I switch to Neville's POV for the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for favouriting and alerting my story! It's so funny, I wrote about a page and half of an outline for this story and we're only about 5 lines into the outline, 4 chapters in! :P As always please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

Dear Hannah,

How are you doing? Is your summer going well?  
>I told Gran about what happened at the ministry and you won't believe what she did. She laughed. Not at us, at the death eaters. Have you ever seen her? My Gran, I mean. Her laugh is quite scary actually.<p>

Hope You're Doing Well,  
>Neville<p>

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm doing really good, thanks. My summer's okay. I hate to say is but, I miss school. I miss seeing my friends every day.  
>Yes, I've seen your Gran around the train whenever we're leaving to or returning from Hogwarts. I don't think I have ever seen her laugh, though.<br>How is your summer going?_

_Sincerely,  
>Hannah<em>

Dear Hannah,

I miss seeing my friends every day, too. I miss spending time with you. I still can't believe how worried you were about me that night.  
>My summer is okay, I haven't been out much. Sometimes, I wish I was better on a broom so I could go out to fly. But then I remember how much that flying freaks me out and I'm okay with my feet on the ground.<p>

Write Soon,  
>Neville<p>

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm no good at flying either. I am very content walking or using the floo network to get where I need to go.  
>I told my parents about you. I told them what you did at the Ministry and they fully support Harry and Dumbledore. What they're saying in the Prophet is rubbish.<em>

_Look Forward to Hearing From You,  
>Hannah<em>

Dear Hannah,

I told my Gran about you, too. She says she wants to meet you and I told her that you'd meet on Platform 9 ¾ at the start of school.  
>Then when she was asking about you, I realized how little I know about you. I mean with all the time we spent together at the end of last year, I really only know the basics. So tell me. I want to know everything: What's your favourite colour? Favourite lesson? Favourite plant?<p>

Sincerely,  
>Neville<p>

_Dear Neville,_

_I would love to meet your Gran! She sounds like a very interesting witch.  
>My favourite colour is purple. My favourite lesson used to be transfiguration but now I think I favour Herbology. You would ask me what my favourite plant is, wouldn't you Neville? I think I would have to say I like Molys, because they're so useful and protective. I particularly like the wild Molys that stay white all year.<br>Now, Neville, I would like to know something about you. It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but I just want to know why you live with your Gran. I mean, what happened to your parents?  
>If you don't want to answer that then, what's your favourite plant?<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Hannah<em>

Dear Hannah,

No one at school knows about my parents. Although, no one has ever asked me about them either. I do trust you Hannah, so I'll tell you the story.  
>My parents are Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were members of the original Order of the Phoenix, and they fought against You-Know-Who and the death eaters. And one night, a death eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange came and captured them to try and get information out of them. She tortured them with the cruciatus curse. They never told her a single word. I'm quite proud to be their son. Even if, sometimes, I don't feel like I'm able to make them proud. They're still alive, you see; but they've lost their minds. They live at St. Mungo's. I'm not sure they really know who I am, but I like to believe they do. My mum always smiles when I walk up to her, I think it's because she knows I've brought her sweets (Mum always had a sweet tooth, Gran told me)<br>And my favourite plant is Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I think only because they're so rare and I happen to have one. Sorry for the Tear Stains,  
>Neville <em>Dear Neville,<em> _That's an amazing story. I'm sure your parents are proud of you. It's so sweet that you bring your mum sweets. I'm so glad that you trust me enough to share that with me.  
>Bellatrix Lestrange, the one you said was at the Ministry last year when you were fighting? I don't blame you for wanting to do more than stun her. I would like to have a go at her myself right now, to be honest.<br>Are you excited for school starting up soon? I can't wait to meet your Gran and talk about you with her. I'm only joking about that last part._ _Can't Wait to See You Again,  
>Hannah<em> Dear Hannah, That's very sweet of you, Hannah. I'm glad I told you, too.  
>Maybe we could share a compartment on the ride in to Hogwarts? It would be loads of fun. See You Soon,<br>Neville 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neville was excited for school to start and to see Hannah again.

_I hope Gran likes her. I don't know if Gran would appreciate it if I fancied a girl that she disliked._

He had packed his trunk the day before and was ready to go to the train station. He just had to find Trevor. He searched his room and couldn't find the toad anywhere. Trevor finally turned up in one of the kitchen cupboards.

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

Neville didn't speak the entire way to the train station. When they got there he kept checking his watch. He wanted Hannah and Gran to have enough time to meet, but not talk too long.

It was 10:30 and Neville had put his belongings on the train already in an empty compartment. He looked around the station for Hannah; he couldn't see her.

Maybe she forgot about meeting Gran…

Then out of nowhere, the blonde popped up right in front of him.

"Hi Neville!" she exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

"Hi Hannah," he said back to her. He gestured to his grandmother, "Hannah, this is my Gran; Gran, this is Hannah."

They shook hands and Neville's Gran said, "Augusta Longbottom, nice to meet you dear."

"Hannah Abbott, pleasure."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, tell me about yourself dear." Augusta said politely.

Hannah glanced at Neville before turning back to Mrs Longbottom, "I'm sixteen years old next month, I'm in Hufflepuff… I um… I like Herbology…"

"Is that where you met my grandson?"

Hannah laughed and blushed a little, avoiding Neville's gaze, "Yes, actually. Neville saved me from a venomous tentacula plant."

"I actually didn't save you, you did it all on your own." Neville said.

"So modest," Hannah said to Augusta, "Is he like that at home, too?"

The old woman laughed, "Oh this one doesn't speak much about himself as of late. All I've heard all summer is Ha-"

Neville cut her off, "Oh it's almost eleven. Hannah, we better get on the train! Bye Gran!"

He gave his grandmother a hug and she whispered in his ear, "She fancies you, too."

Neville turned bright red. More red than Hannah had ever seen him.

Neville helped Hannah with her trunk into the compartment that already carried his own things.

The train departed soon after and all the younger students hung their heads out the window to say goodbye to their parents. Not 10 minutes into the train ride did Neville exclaim, "Shit. Trevor!"

Hannah let out an exasperated sigh, "Again? You've lost your toad again?"

Hannah dropped to her hands and knees to look on the floor and under the seats for Trevor. Neville couldn't help but stare at her, the way a sixteen-year-old boy stares at a girl on her hands and knees. Hannah looked up at him, causing his face to turn a deep shade of red again.

"He's not down here. Maybe he's in the hall way." They stepped out of their compartment and walked in opposite directions down down the hall to look for the toad. When they reached the end of their car, they both turned back and met in front of their compartment. "Did you find him?" Hannah asked.

"No," Neville replied miserably.

"Okay, well, we will just have to check the other compartments." They split up again.

Three doors down from where Neville and Hannah were, he found Trevor.

"I've found him!" He yelled down to Hannah.

Hannah closed the door to the students she was asking about the toad and walked back to Neville. She turned in and sat down.

The blonde let out a sigh, "Geez Neville. Will you ever go a year where you don't lose that ruddy toad on the train?" Her voice sounded annoyed, but when Neville looked at her she was smiling. She laughed and he joined in a moment later.

They started talking and before they knew it, they were nearly at school. When Neville realized this he cleared his throat and said very seriously, "Hannah, I want to tell you something."

Hannah's smile dissipated hearing the tone in his voice, "Yes? What is it?"

Neville looked down at his hands and mumbled, "I fancy you."

"What was that?" Hannah asked.

Neville straightened his posture and looked her in the eye this time and said, "I fancy you," more clearly than the last time.

Hannah giggle, "I heard you the first time. I just wanted you to tell me properly."

They started into each other's eyes for a long moment before Neville blushed and turned his head away.

Hannah moved to sit beside him. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He looked from their hands to her and she said, "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It was a tough one. Hope you enjoy!

And thank you all for putting me on your favourites and alerts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6**

In the first Herbology lesson of the year Hannah and Neville sat together. They hadn't talked since the train ride in. Their Herbology lesson together was awkward to say the least. Professor Sprout with talking most of the time so it was okay. Once the professor stopped talking though, there was about 5 minutes of silence between Neville and Hannah. It felt like a lot longer though.

Hannah broke the silence, "Neville?" she said in a high voice.

"Hannah," Neville replied.

Hannah let out a small giggle, then said, "You know, the first Hogsmeade trip is next weekend…" She trailed off.

Neville said, "Oh yeah. I was actually thinking about that. Maybe you would, on, like to, um," a small pause, "Get a butterbeer with me?" He said the last sentence very fast.

Hannah reached her arms out and hugged him. Still not used to this, Neville's body stiffened before wrapping his arms around her. They broke away from their hug and Hannah smiled up at him, "I would love to get a butterbeer with you." He smiled back at her, both of their faces pink.

_I thought I knew what nervous was, but that's nothing compared to this._

Hannah and Neville had arranged to meet at the bottom of the grand staircase at four before going into Hogsmeade.

It was a quarter to four and Neville was already standing there waiting for her. His hands were drenched with sweat. He tried wiping them on his trousers, but it just came back.

Neville looked at his watch; 3:55

_Maybe she forgot about me. I don't blame her; a girl like that going for a bloke like me. It's unheard of._

Hannah emerged from around the corner without Neville noticing. He was looking down; She walked up in front of him. He saw her feet appear in front of his and looked up to find her smiling at him.

_What a beautiful smile._

He smiled back, "Hannah!" he said in a slightly high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat and said in a much deeper voice, "Ready to go?"

Hannah nodded and bit her lip.

They set off together down the path that leads to Hogsmeade. They walked silently most of the way to the Three Broomsticks until Neville said, "You know, I really miss the DA."

This caught Hannah by surprise but she managed to reply, "Me too."

"That's the best I ever was at Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Me too," Hannah said again, "I could never produce a patronus before."

"I don't think anyone but Harry could."

"Yeah, he's a pretty great wizard."

_Does she like Harry? Is that what this is? Her way of getting to him?_

Neville's thoughts were interrupted and forgotten the second Hannah joined their hands together.

The look on Neville's face was something between shocked and confused. Hannah niticed, smiled and continued walking towards the Three Broomsticks, Neville's fingers intertwined with her own.

"Here we are," said Hannah when they reached the door.

Neville cleared his throat and stepped ahead to hold the door for her; breaking their hands apart.

Hannah blushed and walked through.

"You go find us a seat and I'll get the butterbeers."

They parted; Neville going to the bar and Hannah going to find a table for them.

Neville couldn't stop smiling to himself.

I'm on a date with Hannah Abbott.

Holding two butterbeers, he turned to see that Hannah had settled herself into a booth at the back of the pub.

He walked to the booth and slid in across from her, putting the drinks down on the table. They were both smiling at each other, not knowing what to say.

Neville stretched out his feet under the table, touching Hannah's. The boy blushed and retracted his legs.

Hannah gave him a sly smile and extended her own feet under the table to touch his. He noticed but didn't know what to do. When he didn't do anything, she blushed and stopped.

Hannah and Neville sipped their butterbeers in silence. When Neville finished, Hannah still had about a quarter left of hers.

She was still smiling and blushing, unable to stop. Neville wondered if his face was still pink as well.

Hannah giggled to herself and said, "Sorry I'm such a boring date."

Neville scoffed, "I'm the boring one here."

"You are not Neville, Mr. Gryffindor. It's Miss plain old Hufflepuff over here that's boring." Neville reached a hand across the table to hers and said, "You are so far from plain, Hannah."

Her face turned from pink to red.

When she didn't say anything, Neville continued, "You are so beautiful. With your blonde hair and blue eyes, you're like a model."

Hannah turned her head away from him and Neville reached out his free hand, turning her head to face him again. "It's true."

Hannah smiled with the faintest of tears in her eyes. Neville pulled his hands away immediately. "What's wrong?" he nearly shouted.

Hannah waved a hand at him, "No, no nothing's wrong." She took a deep breath, "It's just…" sh trailed off, wiping her cheeks.

"Hannah," Neville said seriously, "What's wrong?"

"No," Hannah said smiling, "It's because I never thought this would happen. It's because I'm so happy."

Neville looked confused.

"I'm so unbelievably glad that we're here together. And that you just payed me the nicest compliment that I have ever heard."

Neville smiled at her, not knowing what to say. He shrugged, a little embarrassed about how he had reacted.

"I'm just going to run to the loo and freshen up." She left Neville alone.

_She cries like that when I compliment her. Girls are so weird._

He rubbed his forehead.

Hannah returned looking much more composed than when she had left. Before she sat down Neville said, "Do you want to go? It's 5:30 and we should probably get back to the castle before dinner."

Hannah's smile fell a bit, "Okay," she said quietly.

Neville got up from his seat and grabbed her hand. They both turned pink and Hannah bit her lip.

Their hands stayed intertwined the entire way back to the castle. Conversation flowing much easier than it had before.

They reached the entrance to the great hall and Hannah said, "I guess this is where we part ways. Into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Neville shrugged, "I guess so."

Hannah tooi her hand out of his and reached both her arms up around his neck. Neville placed his hands on her back, expecting a hug.

Instead, Hannah pulled his head down to her level and their lips collided.

My first Kiss! And it's with Hannah!

His eyes were wide open in shock until he realized that hers were closed and he shut them tight. Trying to remember the last time he felt this happy, and realizing that he had never been this happy before. Hannah pulled herself away from him and they both opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Bye, then." Hannah said, her arms still around his neck, "I'll see you in Herbology, yeah?"

Neville nodded, speechless.

They separated and walked into the great hall. Neville going to the Gryffindors and Hannah to the Hufflepuffs.

Even though they sat at their house tables, neither of them could take their eyes off each other for the rest of the evening.

A/N: Poor awkward Neville. Aw he's so cute. Please review! Thanks for reading! (the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one, I hope)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've done something different with this chapter. Showing both their points of view after they're taken away from the Great Hall after their great kiss.

**Chapter 7**

As their respective tables began to clear, Hannah and Neville sat still in their spots. They were gazing dreamily at each other. Neither of them had eaten, or noticed that everyone was done eating now.

**Hannah's POV**

Hannah's best friend, Susan Bones, had finished her meal after the others and was waiting for Hannah. When she noticed there was no food on Hannah's plate, she snapped her fingers in front of her face. Hannah jumped and finally turned away from Neville to look at her, "Did you even eat anything? What have you been staring at?" Susan asked and looked in the same direction as Hannah was just gazing, "Oh, Neville. Yes, the big date was today wasn't it?"

"Mhmm," Hannah breathed and turned back to look at him again. He was still staring as well, which made brought a smile and a blush to her face. He smiled back.

"Geez, Hannah, I think I have to drag you out of here to get a coherent sentence out of you." And with that she had grabbed Hannah's arm and was pulling her out of the Great Hall.

Hannah gave a wave to Neville as she was torn away from his eyes.

Once they were out of the hall and walking the corridors towards the Hufflepuff common room Hannah was alert again.

"Susan. You have no idea," Hannah said dreamily when they reached the common room.

Susan laughed, "I think I have some idea. You two didn't take your eyes off each other all night." The girls turned out of the lounge full of people and headed towards their dormitory. Susan continued, "With the date, that's like what? 4 hours? 4 hours that you've been looking at each other."

Hannah giggled at the thought. Had it really been 4 hours of nothing but Neville? They reached their room and Hannah sat heavily onto her bed with a sigh.

"Ugh, what's wrong? You've only just left him. You can't miss him already."

Hannah shook her head, "No, it's not that. It's just, that was both the worst and best date of my life."

Susan looked quizzical as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Well, I mean the only other person I've dated before was Ernie, you know?"

Susan nodded.

"And that was, well- awkward to say the least. Not that today wasn't awkward," Hannah paused and looked her friend right in the eye, "Because, believe me, it was. But Ernie never felt right."

Susan let out a small laugh, "It's Neville, he's always awkward."

Hannah gave her a bit of a stern look, but it didn't last long, "He is much less awkward than he used to be." She said confidently.

"So tell me what happened. Exactly, I want to know every detail."

As Hannah recounted her date, Susan laughed and 'awed' and even scolded Hannah for overreacting the way she did.

"And then…" Hannah took a deep breath, "When we got back to the castle… When we were right outside the Great Hall, saying goodbye… We Kissed!" Hannah squealed.

Susan was smiling wide, "Did he kiss you? Or did you kiss him?"

"I kissed him, I guess."Hannah took in a breath and held her hand out in front of her, "And you'll never guess what I said to him after."

"What?" Susan nearly yelled.

"I said, 'See you in Herbology' all cool like and just walked into the Hall and sat down next to you." Hannah and Susan both giggled.

"But I think you ruined your cool factor by staring at him all doe-eyed all night."

Hannah shrugged, "I don't even care. He was staring back. We like each other and that's all that matters to me right now." She looked at the clock on the wall, "Blimey, it's nearly 1! We should probably get to bed, er, well, sleep since we're already in bed."

Susan sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Hannah didn't say anything more, closing the curtains of her four-poster. She blushed when she thought of Neville and wondered if she'd be able to sleep after the day she just had.

**Neville's POV**

He couldn't stop staring if he tried. He knew he must look like an enormous dork right now. Staring openly at the girl who just gave him his first kiss. He wondered if it was her first, then shook it off thinking, She's so beautiful, probably got loads of guys chasing after her.

When Hannah looked away from him to talk to her friend Susan, Neville thought maybe he should stop but before he did she turned back and smiled at him. He smiled back.

He felt like kissing her again. H wanted to walk over to her table, pick her up and kiss her; and he never wanted to stop. That's the best he's ever felt, kissing Hannah. It warmed him from the inside out and made his toes tingle.

She was leaving now, being dragged out by Susan, but she gave Neville a little wave and his eyes followed her until she was gone,=. He was struck that Ron Weasley was sitting beside him, finishing off his chicken. He wasn't surprised that Ron was eating, he was always eating. It was just shocking to be interrupted from a daze like that. By a splash of orange hair when it seemed everyone else had left.

"Ron," he said trying to sound casual.

"You know I've been sitting next to you all night, you shouldn't be that surprised."

Neville gave a small laugh, "I guess I was distracted." And he looked absently back at where Hannah had been sitting.

Ron hit him on the arm, "Guess so. You've been staring at the Puff over there the entire evening."

"Hey," Neville said hitting him back a little harder, "Don't call her that."

Ron had a bewildered look on his face, "But she is, she's a Huffle-puff, Neville."

"It still doesn't sound very nice. Sounds like you're calling her a slag or something."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't need to be so quick to jump. I was only joking."

Neville huffed.

"I was just going to suggest we make our way back to Gryffindor Tower before you go into the details. We know you're dying to tell us all about your first date." Ron stood up and pinched Neville's cheek, "Unless you'd rather stay here and stare at an empty seat."

Neville slapped his hand away, "Since I am in such a good mood from it, I guess I could do that." Neville said standing up.

They walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and crawled through the portrait hole. Their dorm-mates were all gathered at a table, apparently waiting for them. They sat around the table sipping bottles of butterbeer that Seamus and Dean had bought earlier in the day.

Neville told them about his date, in much less detail than Hannah had done. He tried to make himself sound less awkward.

"Then we got back and, uh… we kissed." Neville tried to hide his enthusiasm by sipping his drink.

The boys around the table hooted, Ron and Harry each punched one of his shoulders. He knew they were playing it up for him, they had all kissed girls before. He just smiled and blushed at the fuss they were making.

Then Ron piped up, "And they didn't stop staring at each other the entire time at dinner. Then a pretty long while after everyone left, too."

"Awe, Neville's in love!" Dean said.

Another round of laughs filled the table. The Gryffindors all had another butterbeer before heading to bed one by one until it was just Neville and Harry.

Neville's stomach growled.

"Forget to eat, did ya?" Harry joked.

"Actually, yeah," Neville said, "Harry, could I maybe borrow your cloak so I could sneak down and nick some food from the kitchens?"

Harry looked surprised, "Normally you'd just go to bed hungry, rather than sneak out of bed after hours."

Neville shrugged, "Just feeling adventurous, I guess. And starved."

"This girl's brought something out in you Nev."

"Like I'm a _'True Gryffindor'_?" He asked, remembering Hannah's comment last year.

"Maybe," Harry nodded his head, "I'll go get my cloak."

Harry came back down with the cloak and handed it to Neville. "Thanks," Neville said before putting it on and stepping outside the portrait hole.

A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. :D Thank you all again for favouriting and putting me on your alerts.

I know what you're probably thinking: _This was supposed to be M-rated? It's pretty much T so far. _And to that I say: _You won't have to wait much longer for that ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, guys! The next chapter shouldn't take as long.

**Chapter 8**

Neither Hannah nor Neville got much sleep after the day they had. Hannah's nerves were too high. She couldn't turn her brain off after thinki8ng about Neville for so long.

The blonde got up and made her way down to breakfast in the morning. She had slight bags under her eyes. When she entered the Great hall, she immediately looked to the Gryffindor table. Neville was there with his friends, he hadn't noticed that she walked in. She strode over to the Hufflepuff table, sitting next to Susan and Ernie. She participated in conversation today, unlike last night. Although, she still found her eyes moving over to look at the mass of Gryffindor boys and Hermione Granger.

She hadn't caught Neville's eye yet. She was hoping maybe they could spend some time together today.

When she and Neville didn't talk after breakfast, Hannah was disappointed but not offended. It's not like they had plans, she was just hoping to see him.

Hannah, Susan and Ernie went outside after eating. It was a crisp October Sunday on the Hogwarts grounds.

The three of them were sitting on a bench, talking about the usual stuff; quidditch, homework, teachers a bit of gossip. Hannah was hugging her knees to her chest with her chin rested on one, looking at Susan.

Susan looked forward smiled and said, "I think someone is watching us."

Hannah turned forward to see Neville standing in front of them with a white flower in his hand. A wild Moly. Hannah's favourite flower. He couldn't hide her grin if she tried.

Hannah moved her feet to the ground. She patted Ernie and Susan each on the leg and said, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to see a boy about a flower." She didn't stay to hear the response. She was walking briskly towards Neville.

When she reached him she smiled up at him. He smiled back and handed the flower to her, "That's your favourite, right? Wild Molys?"

Hannah brought the flower to her nose and breathed in the scent. She nodded at Neville, "I can't believe you remembered."

"Honestly," said Neville, "I didn't remember. I had to look back through our letters."

Hannah blushed, "You saved our letters?"

Neville's ears turned pink, "Is that weird?" He sounded worried.

Suddenly, Hannah was struck with how inexperienced Neville was at dating. He hadn't even realized how sweet he was being. "No, Neville, it's not weird. It's really sweet, actually."

A look of relief came across Neville's face before he said, "I was thinking maybe we could walk the grounds?"

Hannah nodded, "Of course."

She used her wand to secure the Moly in her hair before they started walking. She slipped her wand bak inside her pocket and reached for Neville's hand. He locked his fingers with hers. His palms were sweaty, but Hannah didn't mind.

They walked a while not saying much, just small talk, really.

"It's getting kind of cold, do you want to go inside the castle?" Hannah asked.

Neville nodded and led her inside.

They found a secluded bench in an alcove off one of the corridors and sat down together. There was a small awkward silence that Hannah broke, "Thanks for being so sweet yesterday."

Neville shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know… I mean, I made a fool of myself crying like that and you were just great." She smiled at him, "And not a bad kisser either."

They both laughed lightly.

"I think that's just you… I've never kissed anyone before." Neville said looking down at their hands.

"I've only kissed one other person and it didn't feel anything like yesterday." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Ernie?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Hannah replied.

"And you're still friends?"

"Yes, it was in year four, when we went to the Yule Ball together."

"Oh," Neville looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Hannah lifted his chin to look at her, jokingly she said, "Upset you didn't get to me first?"

"Well, yeah, a little."

Hannah laughed, "Actually? Neville, you're the cutest."

This time it was Neville who initiated the kiss. He separated their hands and put his arm around her waist pulling her close. Hannah responded with a giggle and put her hand on the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder.

Neville closed the small space between them, his lips crashing into hers.

Their lips danced as Hannah ran her fingers through Neville's hair. Neville moved his hands hesitantly but they found their way to her hips and he gave her a slight squeeze.

She let out a small squeal of surprise and Neville pulled his lips away looking worried. "No, Neville, that was good, I liked it." She smiled at him, still holding him close.

Neville sighed with relief and Hannah giggled.

He kissed her again, lighter and sweeter this time.

The two spent the rest of their day in their little alcove, talking and kissing.

It was almost time for dinner when Neville blurted out, "Do you want to be my girlfriend? Like, Officially?"

Hannah's smile took over her face, she kissed him again, hard. "Yes, Neville, I'll be your girlfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know it's short. But it's good. Trust me.

**Chapter 9**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Susan screamed at Hannah, causing her to fall out of her four-poster bed.

Hannah stood up, rubbing her bum, and put the quilt back on her bed, "Thanks."

"Here, I got you this," Susan paid pulling a large bag of Honeydukes sweets out of her bedside table.

"Oh, thank you. That was very _sweet_ of you."

"Well, it is your _sweet_ sixteen. I thought it very appropriate."

They both laughed.

Hannah's parents sent her some new clothes, 20 galleons, a very pretty card and a photo album containing some pictures of her and her mum. Seeing the pictures made Hannah a little homesick but she closed the book and told herself to look through it later.

As the two girls got ready and prepared for their lessons, Susan asked, "So, what are you and Neville doing today?"

They had only been 'official' for a few weeks but everyone knew they were together. Everyone actually thought they were dating last year with the amount of time they spent together.

Hannah shrugged, "I don't know. He says it's a surprise, told me to meet him in the Room of Requirement at five o' clock."

"Ooh! Hannah!"

Hannah giggled, "I know!"

Hannah felt like her day was never going to reach 5:00. Her lessons felt like they lasted hours when all she wanted to do was see Neville in the Room of Requirement.

Five finally came after what felt like an eternity. Hannah paced the corridor three times and the door appeared to her. She smiled as she opened it and walked through, to see Neville standing next to a candle lit dinner table, waiting for her.

She ran to him, reaching her arms up around his neck to embrace him. He lifted her off her feet and held her there for a moment. When he placed her back on the ground he kissed her and said, "Happy Birthday."

She smiled and whispered, "It is now," before kissing him again.

They sat at the decorated table. Neville told her how he had gone down to the kitchens and asked the elves to make them a nice dinner; Hannah told Neville about the gifts she had gotten.

Once the food was gone, they moved to sit in front of the fireplace on some pillows laid out on the floor.

The couple sat together in the warmth of the fire; Neville with his arm over Hannah's shoulders and Hannah leaning in resting on him. They stayed like that a while, cuddling in the Room of Requirement when Hannah yawned, causing Neville to look at his watch. "Shit. It's past 11! We should go back to our dorms before we get in trouble."

"No!" Hannah said quickly, holding him in place, "I want to stay here. Besides, if we're caught roaming the halls, we'll get in more trouble."

Neville looked sceptical.

"Come on, Neville, you don't want to spend the night with me?" Hannah said coyly causing the boys face to redden, "The room will hide us if we ask it to."

Neville gave in, "Since it's your birthday," he said and kissed her.

He closed his eyes in concentration and Hannah asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm asking for a bed."

Hannah blushed and closed her eyes as well. They opened their lids together, revealing a large, very comfortable looking bed to their right. Hannah stood first stretching out a hand to Neville. They walked hand in hand silently to the edge of the bed.

The two shared a knowing look and Hannah reached her hands up to cup Neville's face. She pulled him down to kiss her and he put his hands on her hips. She moved her hands from his cheeks to the back of his neck. She pulled him and they staggered towards the bed, Hannah falling back on it. She looked at Neville who was still standing, "You're sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure," she answered softly.

And with that, Neville was hovering over Hannah, kissing her with enthusiasm. His tongue edged her lips and she parted them, letting his tongue dance with hers.

Hannah swiftly pulled off her jumper before pressing her lips back to Neville's.

Soon, they were both undressed, lying on top of the covers together, kissing franticly.

Hannah started kissing Neville's neck and pushed him onto his back. Her kisses then moved to his chest, then down his body to his waist. She looked up at him coyly, "Don't stop, please," he moaned. Hannah smiled and continued moving down until she reached his member. She kissed the tip and he moaned again. She wrapped her small hand around the base and started moving it while she tested herself to see how deep she could fit him into her mouth. "Yes," Neville moaned, "Hannah!" She started moving her mouth and hands in unison; making Neville writhe. "Hannah," he said in a bit less on a moan, "I'm- I'm-" and he exploded into the back of her throat. "Sorry," Neville said quietly.

Hannah pulled back and paused, unsure of what to do; she gulped it down and said, "For what?"

Neville's face brightened, "Did you really just do that?"

"What?" Hannah said innocently.

"Did you just swallow my cum?"

"Yeah," Hannah said shyly.

"You must really love me." Neville blurted out.

Hannah giggled and laid down next to him, "Of course I do, you know that, don't you?"

"Well, now I do." Neville turned onto his side to face Hannah and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. He grabbed her hands and held them in his, between them, "I love you, too."

They lay facing each other for a moment before Neville said, "Do you want to… um…"

Hannah cut him off with a kiss, "I think that's enough for now." She said smiling.

"But that hardly seems fair," Neville said.

She kissed him again, "I just want to fall asleep in your arms now."

They crawled under the covers together and fell asleep cuddling.


End file.
